A darker creature
by Yoru no Hime sama
Summary: After a strange girl with mysterious powers saved Victoria from a bunch of Freaks, Alucard found a creature of the Dark, possibly darker than himself. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

'Argh! There's just so many!' Ceres Victoria thought as she shot freaks after freaks. Too late, she noticed someone behind her. A dull pain at the back of her head was the last thing she felt as she collapsed forward. A blurred image of a girl flashed through her brain as darkness enveloped her.

* * *

Victoria woke up in a small couch with a steady throb in her head, "Where the hell am I?"

A door opened somewhere and a voice said, "You're not exactly in hell yet...or not, considering you're a vamp."

Victoria turned to look for the voice and saw a teenage girl in a sleeveless top and baggy pants walking towards her. She stammered, "W-who are you? How do you know...?"

The girl flopped down into a chair opposite Victoria as the police girl struggled to get up, "You took a pretty hard hit so take it easy. I was walking home when I sens- saw a girl fighting with freakish undead and one of them bastards backstabbed you with a blow to the back of your head so I finished them off."

Victoria stared at the girl in shock and blinked. She put up a hand and said, "Wait, you haven't told me who you are."

"Aww shucks. You're sharp, I grant you that. Was hoping you'd forget bout that." The girl shrugged and continued, "I am Despina."

There was a minute of silence.

"What?" Despina asked, annoyed.

Waving her hands around, Victoria replied, "Isn't there anything else? Like a family name or where you come from, anything?"

The look on Despina's face turned icy, "I have no need for any of those things. Now, it's your turn, undead."

Victoria huffed, "Well, I'm sorry for dying. Don't have to get all defensive. I'm Ceres Victoria, senior officer of the Hellsing Organization."

Despina blinked, "Hellsing? Oh just so you know, some old geezer from that organization called you about some freaks being spotted in the next neighborhood."

"What?!" Victoria jumped up, wincing a little due to her head injury. "Commander Fargason! What did you tell him?"

"Calm down, Victoria. I just told him that you were out cold and I went to finish those artificial vampires." Despina said nonchalantly and examined her nails.

The police girl slumped visibly and let out a sigh of relief, "Really? Thanks, um Despina for helping me."

_"Police girl. What are you doing here? Shirking your duties?"_

Despina frowned and threw a shuriken in the direction of the voice the same time Victoria cried out, "Master!"

Examining the hole in his chest, Alucard smirked and said, "This one's a better shot than you, Police girl."

Victoria struggled to get up and started to walk to her master...very unsteadily (Imagine a drunkard's gait).

Despina and Alucard watched her and burst out laughing at the same time.

When they got over their mirth, Alucard said dryly, "Very graceful, Police girl." This just made Despina crack up again while Victoria sulked.

* * *

"So you know the dude with bad fashion sense?" Despina asked Victoria.

Victoria sweat dropped and asked, "Bad fashion sense?"

Despina nodded, "Hell yeah. Who on earth wears such a glaring bright red ensemble?"

Alucard glared at Despina and drew his gun, "Keep your opinions to yourself, human."

"Would it be safe to conclude that you two don't get along well?" Victoria wondered aloud and earned the glares of the people in question.

Ignoring Victoria's rhetorical question, Despina snapped at Alucard, "You say the word 'human' like it is an insult. Anyway, you ought to get your nose and senses checked. I am not merely a human, Undead."

"Watch your mouth." Alucard snarled, baring his fangs.

She hissed at him as well. Victoria, feeling the suffocating tension almost unbearable, tried to change the subject.

"Um, master? What are you doing here?"

Alucard turned and faced his Draculina, "After Fargason couldn't contact you, he reported it to my master and I got sent to check on you and that stranger who answered his call."

"Stranger your self, Stranger. I don't know who the hell you are and I don't like suspicious characters like yourself in my house." Despina glared at him.

Victoria sighed, so much for changing the subject, "Master, this is Despina. She saved me after some freaks knocked me out. It wouldn't be nice if my master attacked my benefactress."

Some signs of interest showed in Alucard's face and he asked, "She saved you? And settled the freaks?"

Despina gave him a suspicious glare, "Why are so interested all of a sudden? What if I said yes?"

Smirking as he drew his gun from his coat, Alucard said, "Then let's play." Despina narrowed her eyes and disappeared as Alucard fired five consecutive shots. However, only one shot made contact and blew a hole in the wall where she stood before. Reappearing not far from Victoria, she spat out the remaining four bullets from her mouth. Victoria watched in surprise as the look of cold pure anger crept into Despina's face and the deep black eyes seemed to gleam red. Another thing caught her attention and she gasped in a sort of horrified fascination. Shadows from the full moon was creeping from their corners and stretching, extending, covering everything it touched with darkness. Soon, Victoria couldn't see the features of the room anymore. All she could see was an endless stretch of black with a red floor illuminating them.

Alucard tilted his head back and laughed maniacally, "Yes! Yes! Fight me! A worthy opponent at last!"

Victoria backed away from her new friend in horror as Despina's eyes turned blood red and she drew back moist red lips in a snarl that showed lethal fangs.

"Shut up. Your voice grates on my ears, fodder." Even her voice changed, lower and huskier.

Alucard stopped laughing and glared at the transformed Despina, "Fodder? Explain yourself!"

Running her tongue over her fangs, Despina said, "Like I said, food should keep quiet. The night is short and I wish to make the most out of it. What delightful aged blood indeed," She raised her head and cried out, "Eternal night! Bless your cursed child!" At her words, shimmering black feathers shot out from nowhere and settled on her back in the shape of wings. Examining a cut on her hand, Victoria realised belatedly that each of the feathers were razor sharp. As each drop of blood dripped onto the contrasting black floor, she noticed many other droplets of blood from Alucard on the ground. The droplets of blood merged and formed a steady stream that trickled towards Despina. As more droplets collected, the trickle enlarged and spiraled up to surround her in a crimson vortex.

"What are you?" Alucard gritted out. Blood was flowing from his many shallow cuts at a steady rate. His regenerating powers didn't seem to be working on the cuts as blood repeatedly dripped out.

"What am I? A child, beloved and cherished, of the night. I am Delirium of the eternal night. I belong to the night and the night belongs to ME!"

At her words, the spiraling blood covered her entirely in a column of blood and vanished as Delirium licked her lips.

The red in her eyes flickered to show original black, catching both vampires' gaze and Despina suddenly bent over screaming. The shadows that made the illusionary room retreated to give way to the gentle rays of the moon. With that scream, Alucard felt his regenerative abilities start to kick in and he saw Victoria rushing to Despina. From what he saw, Despina had her eyes screwed shut and trails of blood were flowing down her pale ivory cheeks like tears of blood.

* * *

Yeah, most of my inspiration came from Trinity Blood. The whole vampire that feeds on another vampire thing. Oh and the different names was to show that Delirium was the alter ego with red eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Then the door of the apartment flew open. Integra was standing there.

_Kill._

Delirium regained control over Despina's body and threw a dart at the intruder.

It hit Integra in the arm before Alucard managed to block it. With a hoarse shriek, Despina pushed her alter ego back, "Poison," she rasped, trying to crawl to Integra.

The look in Alucard's eyes was undecipherable. His familiars sprouted from his shoulders, snarling in anger. "Give me the antidote! Now!"

Despina bit her lip as she struggled to keep her other self in control.

_Let me go. I'll handle things from now on._

Her head lolled back as Delirium took over again and Despina retreated into a small corner of her mind.

"Doesn't know when to give up, that girl." She got up languidly and brushed herself off.

"So sorry for that ...unpleasant first impression. We get along pretty well actually except that she gets pretty upset and worked up when I drink blood. I was just trying to protect us."

The poison in Integra's arm was spreading and she gave a small whimper at the burning cold sensation_1_ flowing through her veins.

"Cut the crap and give me the antidote." Alucard snarled, resisting the urge to kill her.

Delirium smirked, "Patience Undead, you know as well as I do that you can't kill me ...yet, at least not until I hand over the antidote then you start ripping me to pieces for endangering your master right?"

_For once, I agree with him, Deli. Cut the crap and give the damned antidote. We cannot let her die._

Shrugging as the vampire gritted his teeth in anger; Delirium stretched out her arm and took out a dagger with her other hand, "That poison is made from our blood and the antidote is our blood as well. But only our master can be cured by the antidote and those who our master wants cured. Another problem is, we don't have a master now. Despina wants to bind us to her and accept her as our master. Any objections? You need to hurry because in exactly five minutes from now, the poison will take effect."

Integra glanced at Alucard and nodded.

Catching that small movement with her keen eyes, Delirium opened a gash on her arm swiftly and blood dripped from her arm into a waiting vial. When the vial was half filled, she waved her hand over the wound and it closed up. Delirium handed the vial to Victoria who in turn passed it to her master with trembling hands.

Delirium draped herself across an armchair and watched as Alucard gave Integra the antidote.

As the last ruby drop dripped past Integra's lips, Delirium got up and placed a hand over Integra's eyes. Black and crimson threads wound round her hand and disappeared as they neared the surface of Integra's skin. That done, Delirium knelt on one knee before the leader of Hellsing Organization and said, "Master."

Integra felt the pain ebb away and got up slowly. She inspected her new servant with a skeptical eye and turned to Alucard, saying in a wry voice, "Since you are here, I suppose you have fought her, seeing as preventing you from doing so was my sole purpose here. But the condition of the battlefield seems pretty good."

Alucard bowed and replied, "I would say that I lost to Delirium."

Raising an elegant eyebrow at his words, Integra turned to Delirium and said, "Welcome to Hellsing, Delirium."

Delirium smiled and her red eyes faded back to black, "Greetings master Integra, I am Despina."

If she was surprised, Integra showed none of that emotion on her face and merely nodded, "You too Despina."

* * *

_1_ It's supposed to like touching dry ice; so cold that it burns. 

So sorry for the uber short and terribly written chapter. I needed to explain how Delirium/Despina became part of the Hellsing organization. Yeah. Hopefully no one is confused bout the whole alter ego thingy. They're actually really good friends…sometimes. Before I forget, I'd appreciate it if all you nice readers just gave ideas and not constructive criticism. Onegaishimasu.


End file.
